


Another Fucking Genderswap Story

by ArchduchessofBooks



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, And Also Evil, Genderswap, Megamind Is A Hero, Roxanne Ritchie is a BAMF, hard to explain in tags y'all just read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchduchessofBooks/pseuds/ArchduchessofBooks
Summary: I'm dipping my toe into the genderswap world! If I fail at this, well, at least I'll have fun doing it.Megan Mindley, also known as Megamind, has it all. A loving fiancee, a good job, a beautiful home, an enemy that wants to remove her from the face of the earth... what more could an alien girl want?Metro Girl, also known as Whitney Scott, decidedly does NOT have it all. She is owed an empire, and she is determined to get it. What better way to do so then to shed her old villain image (honestly, a girl commits ONE mass murder) and go somewhere where she is seen as a hero?And now Megan has a mess to clean up.
Relationships: Megamind/Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Another Fucking Genderswap Story

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my fellow Megamind fans like this!

**Chapter One: Character Building and Shit**

Ryan Ritchie stood in front of the window, bare chested, looking out at the city sleeping below him.

It was late at night, but the moon was blazing, and silver light washed the buildings and streets below him in a soft, ethereal glow. 

“Ryan?”

He turned, then smiled.

She was standing behind him, dressed in a short, black silk robe. The moonlight shining on soft blue skin made her look like a goddess, sent to Earth to bless the humans.

He held out an arm. “Come here.”

She smiled and did so, tucking herself into his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple and wrapped his arm around her, as her arm wrapped around his waist.

He was proud of her, being comfortable enough with him now to show so much of herself. She’d gotten better at it now, but she still wore clothes like armour to protect herself from a world far less accepting of differences than it liked to pretend. 

“Is everything okay?” she said softly.

“Everythings fine.” he said softly. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“The kind of changes we’re going to have to make around here.”

The soft laughter beside him made him crack a smile.

**_…_ **

Megamind was also lying awake. 

He had missed Minion and the brainbots during his most recent stint in prison, but he hadn’t missed the crushing loneliness this late at night. At least in prison, there were guards and other inmates, and if he felt close to tears or self reflection there was always someone nearby to annoy: a guard, a newbie, the Warden. 

Here, in his bedroom, there was nothing but silence and his glow-in-the-dark solar system he’d put up on his ceiling. 

He’d done his best to reconstruct his own system from memory, but it wasnt perfect and he knew it. He’d been too young to remember every detail. But Minion remembered more than he did, and he had proclaimed the system ‘just like the original, Sir!’

On nights like these, Megamind stared up at the ceiling and willed to mind his parents faces, his mothers tremulous smile and his fathers fervent words. 

**_You are destined for…_ **

_ Destined for what, Isä? _

Megamind barely remembered ‘father’ in his native language, were it not for Minion.

What would his parents think of him now?

Megamind turned over and shut his eyes. Minion would be angry if he hadnt gotten at least four hours of sleep.

**_…_ **

Roxanne Ritchie was watching the stars from her balcony, sipping a mug of cocoa and wrapped in a blanket.

She hadn’t been sleeping well these past few nights, plagued by bad dreams and thoughts that refused to be silent. 

The main thing was her job, and her coworkers. No matter how many times she denied she was dating Wayne, the public drew their own conclusions, and she’d heard the rumours in the office.

**_She only has this job because she’s sleeping with Metro Man, she’s sleeping with Megamind and thats why she’s always kidnapped, she’s sleeping with the boss and thats why she gets all the good stories…_ **

Roxanne took a sip of cocoa and sighed. 

“I get the good stories because I’m a damn good reporter.” she reminded herself fiercely. 

The stars twinkled at her solemnly.

**_…_ **

Metro Girl was up late too, looking over the machine she’d had built for her. 

Metro Girl, also known as Whitney Scott, had quite a dedicated following in the underground of Metro City, not nearly as big as Megaminds, but enough to pay for her lair, costume alterations, and machines to use in her city-takeover plans.

She refused to call them evil. She wasnt evil. She just wanted what was rightfully hers.

The city was hers. She would take it from Megamind, and kick that stupid blue bimbo back down to her place at the bottom of the ladder while she, Whitney Scott, stood triumphant at the top.

Ryan Ritchie was hers. His new fiancee (what was her name? Megan?) would have to go, but as long as she stayed far away from Ryan, Whitney was willing to let her live. 

Haley would have to deal. Whitney knew her sidekick had a thing for Ryan but she would have to be content with shower-nozzle fantasies. She should be grateful Whitney was allowing her that much.

With a toss of her blonde hair, Whitney bestowed a sweet smile of the lead scientist she’d recruited into helping her build this machine. 

“Thank you.” she told him. “Your help is greatly appreciated.”

She nodded to Haley on her other side, then continued walking. Behind her, she heard the scientist go “Hey!” before the acrid stench of burning flesh reached her nose.

At least Haley was quick. Whitney didn’t like killing, but it was necessary sometimes.

She looked over her new machine.

If it did what she wanted it to do… well then, Willow would soon have the empire she knew she was born for.

**_…_ **

Wayne Scott, also known as Metro Man, was fast asleep in his bed.

He hadnt quite hit his mid-life crisis yet, so he was sleeping. Heavily, if the snoring was anything to go by.

**_(Okay, nothing interesting happening here, lets stop creeping in the characters bedrooms. Lets tell the actual story now.)_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
